Seis dias
by Become one with me
Summary: Oye, Shizu-chan...Llevo seis dias sin dormir ¿Cuando vas a volver a casa?


Hola a todos~~ ¡Realmente hace mucho tiempo que no subia nada nuevo por aqui! Creo que vais a querer matarme XDDDDD

Me sentia en la obligacion de dar señales de vida, aunque fuesen breves. En fin. Tengo que disculparme ante los seguidores de mis fics inconclusos "matryoshka" y "las dos caras de Izaya" (sobre todo estos ultimos, que sois un monton owo os amo!) y tambien con los seguidores de mi fic de FF VII "mi cenicienta". La verdad es que en los ultimos meses los he avanzado muy poco, o nada, y los he dejado en un punto muerto.¡Pero no os alarmeis! Mi idea es acabarlos, a su debido tiempo, y si la inspiracion acompaña. Mis musas deben andar de parranda por ahi. (?) Asi qeu tendreis que disculparme. Prometo continuarlos, pero aun no estoy en condiciones de seguir esas historias.

Por otro lado, queria anunciar que seguramente durante un tiempo me voy a dedicar a subir algunos fics algo viejos que tengo en cuadernos y demás, y algunos encargos que tengo desde que abrí esta cuenta. Tambien queria dedicar un tiempo a escribir algunos fics PruBel (PrussiaXBelarus) de Hetalia. Es mi pareja preferida dentro de ese fandom, con diferencia, y sé que a mucha gente le gusta, pero nunca encuentro demasiado material sobre ellos... Asi que me encargaré de producirlo. XDDD LoL, suena como una especie de amenaza XDD

Como siempre, disculpadme, si encontrais muchas faltas de ortografia, mi word sigue en huelga permanente. .

Y bueno, creo que nada mas. Estare encantada de seguir recibiendo vuestros mensajitos y reviews, me hace muy, muy feliz cada vez que me llega uno nuevo. ¡Prometo seguir contentastoos a todos y todas como hasta ahora!

ADVERTENCIAS  
>este es un fanfic de temática yaoi, es decir, de relaciones homosexuales entre hombres. Si no te agrada este género, es mejor que dejes de leer en este instante, gracias.<br>Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara y Durarara no me pertenecen.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi querido shizu-chan, Kiba Ocaso, como siempre, apoyo y paciencia incondicionales, y el mayor apoyo para mi. te amoro~~

Y una mencion especial a Sayuri de vais. ¡Este fic esta dedicado a ti tambien! Muchas gracias por aportarme la idea, en realidad este fic fue escrito unicamente por su deseo de ver a un izaya lloroso y sufriendo y un shizuo arrepentido. En realidad esa fue la idea original, yo luego vine e hice lo qeu me dio la gana, lo siento XDD Pero espero qeu lo disfrutes igualmente. ¡este va por ti! Tambien queria agradecerte mucho qeu fueses la primera persona que me envio un review y me dio animo y fuerzas para publicar mas trabajos. muchas gracias.

Y a los demas, solo deciros... ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p><em>¿Sabes? Llevo seis días sin dormir. Eso son 144 horas. Son muchas horas.<em>

_Algunas veces pienso que este tipo de cosas nos ocurren debido a que padezco algún tipo de trastorno psíquico o neuronal. Bueno, eso no sería tan raro. Desde que te conozco, me he llevado algunos golpes en la cabeza. También tú debes padecer algún tipo de desorden de personalidad. Tienes un carácter insufrible. Por muy sexy que resulte verte alzar en vilo una máquina expendedora, no tiene nada de erótico ser aplastado por ella._

_Oye, shizu-chan…. Llevo seis días sin dormir. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?_

_Aun retumba en las paredes el sonido de tu último portazo. La ventana del salón sigue rota, y no he recogido los cristales, desperdigados por toda la alfombra. Ni tampoco he levantado la estantería, que sigue tendida en el suelo, con todos los libros y recuerdos derramándose en un rincón. Tu desayuno sigue esperándote, frio y medio podrido en la mesa de la cocina. Mi sangre seca aun salpica el cabecero de la cama, en nuestro dormitorio._

_Todo sigue exactamente igual a como lo dejaste tras nuestra última pelea. Como si el tiempo simplemente se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Como si el mundo no hubiese seguido girando._

_Han pasado seis días desde entonces._

_Recuerdo tu mirada, aquella llena de ira y rabia, profundamente marcada por el miedo y el arrepentimiento. Miedo de ti mismo. Habías prometido no volver a golpearme, Shizu-chan, yo tampoco lo había olvidado._

_Pero escucha, Shizu-chan. Ya han pasado seis días. Los golpes por todo mi cuerpo han desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Tal vez solo aquel en mi mejilla, de un extraño color entre verdoso y morado, persiste aun con fuerza. Pero soy alguien de recursos, Shizu-chan, e incluso puedo maquillarlo y hacerlo desaparecer por completo, volverlo invisible. De esa forma, no tendrías que sentirte enfadado y culpable cada vez que me mirases a la cara. Así que puedes volver a casa._

_Sé que prometí telefonearte, muy seguro de mi mismo, si te necesitaba, o me sentía solo y quería verte. Ahora mismo tengo mi móvil en la mano. Tu número aparece en la pantalla, aunque no lo necesito, porque memorice tu teléfono hace años. Pero ahí lo tengo: "33SHIZU-CHAN33"_

_Recuerdo que, cuando estábamos en el instituto, también tenía escrito tu nombre, rodeado de corazones, en mi taquilla. A ti eso solía cabrearte mucho. Recuerdo también la ocasión en que, estando a pocas semanas de graduarte, agarraste mi taquilla y la lanzaste por la ventana del tercer piso. Aplastaste el coche del director, y estuvieron a punto de expulsarte. Yo no podía parar de reír. Me gustabas tanto…_

_A pesar de todo, ahí tengo mi teléfono móvil, y tú numero, y yo me siento solo y necesito verte…Y solo tendría que apretar un estúpido botón verde y colocar el auricular en mi oreja._

_Sé que descolgarías a la primera señal, como siempre. Siempre he creído que tienes algún sexto sentido, que te hace saber exactamente cuándo te llamo por teléfono. Aunque te llame desde número oculto. Tú eres un tipo bastante extraño._

_Apretarías la mandíbula, con mala cara, mientras murmurarías entre dientes mi nombre, rabioso porque en estos seis días no he dado señales de vida, como si no me importases. Sé que tu rostro se descompondría durante un segundo, en el que me gritarías, pero tu gesto se quedaría en blanco al escuchar mi voz, al otro lado de la línea. No podría reprimirme por más tiempo._

_¿Sabes? En realidad, te necesito._

_Contestarías rápido, en tono apremiante, como si estuvieses quedandote sin aire, antes de colgar atropelladamente y de forma brusca, antes de salir corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Probablemente ignorando tú trabajo, y a Tom, quien se limitaría a mirarte con extrañeza, mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo._

_Llegarías al portal, entrando sin llamar, y luego subirías las escaleras con rapidez, sorteando los escalones de dos en dos, en lugar de esperar el ascensor. Aporrearías el timbre, sin aliento, y yo saldría a recibirte con las rodillas temblando, sin saber que decir, haciendo trabajar a mi cerebro al doble de velocidad, pero eso no importaría. En cuanto abriese la puerta me mirarías duramente, y te lanzarías sobre mí para abrazarme, mientras susurrabas a mi oído lo mucho, mucho que me odias. Me tomarías entre tus brazos, sin mucho preámbulo, antes de entrar en casa como una apisonadora, arrasando con todo lo que hubiese atravesado en tu camino, hasta llegar al dormitorio. Me tumbarías contra el colchón, dejándome caer de forma grosera bajo tu cuerpo. No pronunciaríamos ni una sola palabra, simplemente me besarías._

_Y me besarías. Y me besarías. Y me besarías. Y me besarías. Y me besarías. Y me besarías…._

_Y acabaríamos haciendo el amor caóticamente, durante horas, hasta perder el aliento._

_Las sabanas y las almohadas, lanzadas en todas direcciones, lucirían como un campo de batalla cuando encendieses ese cigarrillo que siempre fumas después de tener sexo conmigo. El mechero destellaría un segundo, antes de que todo se inundase con humo, y el olor del tabaco y tu voz impregnasen la habitación con tu presencia. Hablarías en voz baja, gruñendo todas las cosas que se te habían pasado por la cabeza durante esos seis días. Me llamarías "pulga" y "cucaracha" y te referirías a mí con todos esos apelativos que siempre usas. Solo para mí._

_Luego acariciarías mi cabello, pasando los dedos sobre el morado en mi mejilla, y tal vez también sobre las nuevas marcas, que tus dientes y tus apasionados labios habrían dejado sobre mi piel. Y yo sonreiría despreocupadamente, haciendo que chasqueases la lengua con aire reprobatorio, antes de dar la ultima calada y abrazarme con fuerza contra ti, diciendo lo idiota que era._

_Por fin, ahogado entre tus brazos y tu olor a tabaco, lograría conciliar el sueño._

_Desde hace seis días, mi vida se ha detenido. Le he dado muchas vueltas a esto, he estado reflexionando, y he evaluado todas las posibles variables, y aun con todo, ahí tengo mi teléfono móvil, tú numero, y no voy a ser capaz de apretar el botón verde, de llamada._

_Soy un cobarde_

_Y lo peor de todo es que, por más que te necesite, sigo siendo un cobarde, orgulloso de serlo. Puedo ser rastrero y manipulador hasta extremos insospechados, puedo atraerte a mí con las peores artes, para apoderarme de tu mente y ser todo en lo que pienses. Sin embargo, soy completamente incapaz de hacerte una simple llamada telefónica._

_Amo ser un cobarde. Lo amo, pero odio serlo. Tanto como me odio y me amo a mi mismo. Tanto como te odio, y te amo a ti también. Y tú lo sabes. Nosotros mismos somos un manojo de contradicciones._

_Los seres humanos solo ven en mí a un diablo risueño, dotado de las peores artimañas para lograr destruirles por mi simple diversión. Crean una imagen de mi mismo tan distorsionada y deidificada, que no puedo sino amarles con todas mis fuerzas._

_Ellos no tienen ni idea de quién es el verdadero Izaya Orihara._

_En realidad no soy más que un personajillo burlón, cobarde y lamentable, que es capaz de soportar todo el dolor de una vida vacía, desgraciada y solitaria, antes de hacer un gesto tan simple como apretar un botón y aceptar mi dependencia. Porque realmente te necesito, y lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes. Es por eso que te odio tanto._

_A veces pienso que Simón tiene razón cuando dice que tengo alguna clase de complejo hacia ti._

_Escucha, Shizu-chan. Tú sabes todo esto de mí, y, a pesar de ser un cobarde, yo te estoy esperando. Tengo un corazón mezquino, y egoísta, mi boca miente siempre. Soy la última persona que probablemente sea sincera con sus sentimientos. Pero, a pesar de eso, mis ojos están hinchados, y ya no me quedan mas lagrimas. Llevo seis días sin dormir. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que comí algo solido._

_Sigo aquí, sentado en el sofá, frente al portátil, escribiendo todas estas cosas que nunca vas a leer. Llevo puesta tu camisa, esa que siempre te dejas olvidada en la silla del dormitorio. Han pasado seis días, y su olor aun sirve de placebo para mi cerebro._

_Así que, puesto que ya conoces todo esto de mi, y, aun con todo, me amas…. ¿No vas a volver a casa?_

_Vuelve a casa, conmigo. Te necesito, Shizu-chan._

_**En aquel momento, la vibración de su teléfono móvil hizo que Izaya apartase la vista del ordenador. Contemplo la pantalla de su teléfono, durante unos instantes, antes de aceptar la conexión. "Llamada entrante - 33SHIZU-CHAN33"**_

_**-IZAYA-KUUUUUUUUUUN…. ¡MALDITO EXCREMENTO DE RATA! ¡TE VOY A…! ¡EH! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- Rugió Shizuo Heiwajima, a quien seis días le aprecia esperar demasiado una llamada que, probablemente, nunca iba a llegar.**_

_**-…. – Izaya Orihara, en contra de todo pronóstico, se sorprendió a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que aún le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Dejó escapar una falsa y desdeñosa risa.- ¿Me extrañaste demasiado, Shizu-chan?**_

_**-Maldito…Bastardo… Seis días. ¡Seis días! ¡Voy a matarte!**_

_**-Verdaderamente me has extrañado. –Dejo escapar otra carcajada, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Ya sabes que yo te espero. ¡Yo siempre esperare por Shizu-chan!**_

_**-… ¡VUELVO A CASA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE DE AHÍ, INSECTO! –Su pausa le hizo ver más allá de las palabras de Izaya, antes de gritar y colgar abruptamente.**_

_**Al otro lado de la línea, Izaya siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas, arrullado por el sonido de la llamada cortada. Con una media sonrisa, incluso mucho después de que Shizuo hubiese colgado. Sus ojos recorrieron la última línea escrita en la pantalla del ordenador, antes de cortar la llamada, dejar su móvil sobre la mesa y borrar todo lo que había escrito, cerrando el portátil.**_

_**Su sonrisa realmente se ensanchó al pensar que todo resultaría exactamente como tenía previsto.**_


End file.
